


Dead Hearts

by seasalttoffee



Series: SBI + Tubbo [5]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPG
Genre: Hauntings, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Other, Swearing, ghost au, idk how else to tag this?, non-graphic depictions of death, tommy and tubbo are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: Sleepy Boys Inc but everyone is a ghost except for Tommy and Tubbo!!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: SBI + Tubbo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i’ll include multiple chapters of this.

Moving sucked. It sucked a lot. Especially when you were the only person moving furniture into your new shared house when you’re roommate and old friend was supposed to help you. “Tubbo! You’re supposed to be helping me, asshole!” Tommy yelled, doing his best to pull the couch out from the U-Haul they had rented. 

He let out a grumble, hearing Tubbo laugh from inside the house they had decided to choose. It was nice, and decently spacious. Tommy was glad they moved there. The blond pulled just a little to hard at the bottom of the couch, accidentally dropping the piece of furniture and jumping back in a panic, shrieking. Tubbo had come out running, fear evident on his face. “Tommy? Tommy, are you okay?” He asked, jogging over to the blond and offering a hand to help him up before using the majority of his strength to pull him up.

“Help me move this furniture, we have until 7 pm to return to U-Haul, Tubbo.”

It took them 4 hours to get all of their furniture and boxes into the house, a decent chunk of cursing from Tommy’s end, and by the time they were done, Tommy had to return the U-Haul before they could fully relax. “Relax, Tubbo. I’ll be back soon. The realtor said this house was 100 years old or something like that. Explore or something. I don’t know.” And then the blond was gone, walking out the door and leaving Tubbo alone in the house.

The silence was unnerving, creepy even. The brunet let out a small sigh, stretching before collapsing against the couch, closing his eyes to relax before drifting off to sleep. The gentle strumming of a guitar filled his ears, muffled by the walls. He woke up slowly, rubbing at his eyes and looking around. “Tommy?” He stood up, arms stretching up above his head as he let out a yawn. “Tommy, don’t mess with me. If you’re back, you should have woken me up.” Tubbo walked down a hallway attached to their living room, dragging his knuckles across the wall while heading up a few stairs before stopping infront of the room the music was drifting out of. “Tommy?” He knocked on the door, blinking a few times as it swung open, squeaking on it’s hinges. The music had stopped.

_That’s creepy._

Tubbo cautiously walked into the room, shivering slightly at the sudden drop of temperature. “Why is it so cold in here..” He murmured to himself, looking around. “Wait, the realtor said that they cleaned this place out.” He walked further into the room, moving over to a dresser and picking up a picture frame. The picture inside featured three males. The one on the left had long pink hair, reaching about mid chest. He was wearing a red hoodie, zipper on the front only half way done up, a white shirt littered with a a crown pattern, and a pair of black jeans. He looked almost...sad. Green eyes shifted to the one in the middle, shorter then the other two. He was blond, a big grin splitting his face. A green bucket hat was placed on his head, body wrapped in a black, almost robe-like, cardigan. Tubbo couldn’t see the other man’s pants. He let his eyes wander to the last of the three men, noticing that he was a decent bit taller then the other two, expression silly. The tallest man wore a yellow sweatshirt, messy brown hair barely contained by a bright red beanie. He was wearing ripped jeans. He hummed softly, noticing the man had his arm tightly wrapped around the shoulders of the other two, squeezing the three of them together.

Tubbo’s thoughts halted, body processing a cold hand pressed against his shoulder. He turned to look behind him, shuddering as he noticed not a single person was there. He set the photo back down on the dresser, walking out of the room quickly. The brunet frequently checked behind him, breath speeding up slightly. Hands grabbed him, warm hands. He screamed, heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. “Holy shit, Tubbo! What the fuck! It’s me, man! Chill!” Tommy let go of the other male’s arms, going up beside his head defensively.

“Tommy!”

Tubbo had frantically stumbled over his words, tripping over himself in an attempt to explain what had happened while Tommy dragged him to the couch. “Tubbo, breathe. Big T, take some deep breaths.” After several shaky breaths, Tommy asked what happened, watching as the other male tended slightly before making the blond promise not to laugh at him. Tommy had hesitantly agreed.

“Someone else was here, Tommy. While you were gone, I heard someone playing guitar, and I checked the room I had heard it from and then I saw this picture and I picked it up to look at it, and someone touched my shoulder!!” Tubbo exclaimed, eyes desperate. “Wow the move took more out of you then I thought. Let’s go to bed Tubbo, I’ll sleep in your room if you want.” The brunet eagerly agreed.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they had company, the tall man from the photo sitting on the couch beside Tubbo and grinning smugly at the two younger males as they walked away. A punch landed harshly on his forearm. “Ouch! What was that for?!” The pink haired male snorted. “We aren’t supposed to scare them away, Wil. They’re supposed to live here. Idiot.” Wilbur frowned, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, Techno. It was funny. Besides, that Tommy kid didn’t believe a word the other said. They don’t know we’re here.” The two bickering males cut themselves off upon hearing the third clear his throat. “Sorry, Phil.” They muttered, Wilbur sending one childish last glare at Techno while rubbing his arm.


End file.
